Like an Angel, Only Bitter
by Sweetbubba
Summary: Two people who have known of each other their who lives, but never actually met- have finally done just that. AU Sam/Freddie
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One | _**Like Vanilla and Scotch**

Light blue eyes darted along the yellow line that ran down the busy street, making it out from the cars that passed. She pulled a cigarette to her lips, placing it between them firmly lighting the other end.

_Inhale..._

She moved the cigarette from her lips, closing her eyes.

_Exhale..._

"What?" She looked over, her tone crossed with aggravation and dull annoyance to the boy with the dark brown hair, the same kind that clashed with her dirty blond locks. She took him in, noticing the little things; like how his hair matched his eyes, his dark mahogany shirt, his dark blue loose jeans and even his scar in the shape of a barely visible 'J' on his neck.

He stared at her, opening his mouth to speak hesitantly.

"I-I'm Freddie, Freddie Benson. I live-"

"I know who you are, you live next door." She briefly glanced to the building behind him where they had both resided, two tall towers filled with apartments and an entrance at the bottom to connect them. She looked back at him.

"What do you want?" It was as if she had to repeat herself, and it was making her even more irritated.

"You really shouldn't smoke." He answered almost automatically, and you could hear the regret in his voice; she didn't blame him, normally she would shoot right to offense, but how would he know that? They've lived next to each other, in that same apartment complex but in different sides of it, for years but they never actually talked.

"Yeah, well I do a lot of things I shouldn't do." She shook her head, taking the cigarette in her mouth one last time before throwing it to the mud and stomping it out for good measure. She may have been brute in most ways, but if it was one thing her mother told her, it was always to respect others; she didn't know if it had bothered him so she just put it out.

He kept his eyes on her for a while, before he took the suggested silence and the way she wouldn't look at him as a sign that he should leave, he had to be home before nine after all. He sucked in a breath of the muggy air and turned on his heels to walk back into the building.

"Freddie." The first time he hears her say his name and she says it so casually, catching his attention as he moved around to see what she wanted and half expecting her to be staring at him. She hadn't even moved.

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't talk to me, alright? I'm not like most of those small-town girls that you know, I'll end up getting you in trouble and you don't look like the kind of kid who's found of it." She still didn't budge, but she could literally feel the amusement in the air from him. Was something she said funny?

He smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, well I do a lot of things I shouldn't do." She turned her head to look at him surprisingly, but his back was already turned on her and all she saw was his dark oddly shaped book-bag as he walked through the revolving doors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I hope you like it so far, I haven't written any fics for iCarly in so long. Review please and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two _| **Like Cherries and Barbwire**

_I couldn't help but laugh as I sat down at the bottom of the staircase, her expression was just priceless. Carly raised an eyebrow at me as she sat down next to me, a smile wide on her lips. _

"_That's not funny. How is that funny?" She ran a hand through her pitch black hair, trying not to laugh herself. _

"_I just think that, you know, you could've hit it a little more that you were just about to jump him." I faked a smile back at her, trying to hide how disappointed I was in her for her new personality she picked up over the summer. I hadn't known what happened, but she really didn't talk to me during the whole break. She changed so much…_

"_Carls." We both looked up at instinct to see the most popular boy in school hovering over us with an idiotic grin. I wanted to stand up and beat his sorry ass so hard that it disappeared. I glanced at her in time to see her gulp, her eyes still locked with his._

"_Hey you, ready to go?" She returned his grin, and took his hand happily. _

"_Yeah, but I thought you said you weren't going to hang out with Puckett anymore?" I could see the scowl on his lips and immediately scowled back, getting ready to stand and not caring anymore about how Carly didn't like violence._

"_What? No, of course not Michael. She was just giving me back my number and getting out of my life." I heard pride in her tone, and forced myself to keep from looking shocked. She stared at me now, almost threateningly but I could see the pleading look in her brown eyes._

_I gritted my teeth, feeling a sharp pain in my chest that hadn't really felt like it came from my heart; it was more like one of my ribs had snapped in half. I actually stood this time and held back all conflicting emotions, a lot of things had happened to me over the summer and I almost depended on seeing her when I came back to school. She was the only reason I looked forward to it._

_She was the only reason I was here._

"_Whatever, Shay. I'll be seeing you." I just put on a blank expression and watched as her face filled with amusement. _

"_Sure Puckett, you keep thinking that. Have a nice life alone, loser, we all know you'll never make any friends. And me? I'm just glad this little thing we had is over. I should've never felt sorry for you." She turned her body in a complete 180, taking him by the arm and laughing as they walked down the hall._

_I continued to stare in just enough time to see her turn her head, and mouth:_

"_I'm sorry, Sam."_

She opened her eyes, the sun brushing down on her through her shaded window next to her mattress. She recognized the dark color of her walls, and large closet at the end of her room where she held her TV.

Sighing, Sam leaned against her pillow and steadied her breathing.

Her mother didn't come up to get her to go school anymore; she stopped trying a while ago. She didn't really understand why her daughter didn't want to go, and frankly she didn't care.

Samantha was beginning to be a lost cause, anyway.


End file.
